poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Returning home/"Town Meeting Song"
Here is how returning home and "Town Meeting Song" goes in Code Red enters the Nightmare before Christmas. (we then see the town's people sitting around in sadness) (we see Nighlock and Malfunction standing on top of a roof) Nighlock: We're incomplete without them. Major Malfunction: I know. And if we don't find them, Suzanna's gonna kill us. (just then barking is heard) Major Malfunction: Is that...? Nighlock: Zero! Air Strike:(opens the gate to let Zero, Jack and the recruits in) Deadpool: Hello, Nighlock and Mal! Taser:(shocks him with electricity) Where the heck were you all?! We were worried sick about you! Deadpool: We're going to have a town meeting. Mayor made the call and everyone, including Sally went to the meeting Nighlock: What meeting is Jack going to talk about? Mirage the Illusionist: He has something to show us all, something that may just throw a lot of things off balance. Red Smoke: Why do I not like the sound of that? Light Ultron: And you jinxed it. Nighlock: Pay attention. Jack Skellington: Listen everyone. I want to tell you about Christmas Town. There were objects so peculiar~ They were not to be believed~ All around, things to tantalize my brain~ It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen~ As hard as I try~ I can't seem to describe~ Like a most improbable dream~ But, you must believe when I tell you this~ It's as real as my skull and it does exist~ (spoken) Here, let me show you. This thing is called a present. And the whole thing starts with a box~ Code Red team: A box? Devil: Is it steel?~ Werewolf: Are there lock?~ I-Rex: Is it filled with a pox? Deadpool: A pox. How delightful, a pox. Jack Skellington: If you please.... Nighlock:(tases the recruits) Sorry. Please continue. Jack Skellington: Ok. Just a box with bright-colored paper~ And the whole thing's topped with a bow~ Witches: Bow~ A bow?~ But why?~ How ugly~ What's in it?~ What's in it?~ Jack Skellington: Well that's the point of the thing: not to know~ Corpses: It's a bat!~ Red Smoke: Will it bend?~ I-Rex: It's a rat!~ Creature Under the Stairs: Will it break?~ Quicksilver: Maybe it's the head the swamp creature found in the lake~ grabs the present and puts it back Jack Skellington: Listen now, you don't understand~ That's not the point of Christmas land~ (spoken) Now, pay attention. We pick up an over-sized sock~ And hang it like this on a wall~ Mr. Hyde: Oh yes, does it still have a foot? Middle Hyde: Let me see~ Deadpool: Let me look~ Small Hyde: Is it rotted and covered in gook?~ Jack Skellington: Uh. Let me explain. tases himself Nighlock: That's good. Continue please. Jack Skellington: There's no foot inside, but there's candy~ Or sometimes it's filled with small toys~ Air Strike: Small toys?! I-Rex: Do they bite? Deadpool: Do they snap or explode in a sack?~ Firestar: Or perhaps they spring out and scare girls and boys. Light Ultron: Shh. I'm trying to pay attention. Mayor: What a splendid idea. This Christmas sounds fun. Why, I fully endorse it. Let's try it at once! Jack Skellington:(spoken) Everyone, please, not so fast. There's something here that you don't quite grasp~ I-Rex: I don't know. Jack Skellington:(spoken) Well. I might as well give them what they want. And the best, I must confess~ I have saved for the last~ For the ruler of this Christmas land~ Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice~ Least that's what I come to understand~ And I also heard it told~ That's it's something to behold~ Like a lobster, huge and red~ And sets out to slay with his rain gear on~ Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms~ That is, so I've heard it said~ And on a dark, cold night~ Under full moonlight~ He flies into the fog~ Like a vulture in the sky~ And they call him Sandy Claws~ (we cut to Code Red meeting secretly that night) Nighlock: I smell another problem a foot. Light Ultron: What does Jack saying Sandy Claws? to Jack Jack Skellington: Well, at least they excited~ Though they don't understand~ That special kind of feeling in Christmas land~ (spoken) Oh, well.... (Town Meeting ends) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:RedSilver56 Category:Transformersprimfan